


Wooden House, Jet Black Camaro, Times Square.

by laughingwolves



Series: Third Time Is The Charm [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack takes a road trip to New York for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden House, Jet Black Camaro, Times Square.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac and Scott

**Thursday, December 22nd.**  
Whoever decided it was a great idea to leave at 6am, Scott thought to himself when his alarm blasted at 5:10. He rolled over and punched his pillow lightly before pushing himself out of bed. 

He took a shower and got dressed by 5:30. Derek had demanded that everyone meet at his house by 5:45. Scott groaned and dug the heel of his palm into his eyes as he waited for Stiles to pick him up. Stiles was unusually quiet the entire ride. It really was too early for anyone to be awake. 

They were the last ones to get to the house, Derek’s camaro, and Jackson’s porsche waited in the woods. Scott and Stiles hopped out and strolled into the house. 

They greeted the others and sat. They had 5 minutes to spend, so Scott rummaged through Derek’s kitchen for a bowl, and found a box of half eaten cereal on the counter. He poured most of it into the bowl and covered it with milk. 

Derek walked into the room, looked at his watch and gave Scott a look that clearly said, ‘You better be finished with that by 5:59.’ Scott shrugged and shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. 

One by one everyone left, Jackson followed Lydia and Allison. Then Stiles, Erica and Boyd went. Derek checked the house one last time before walking out the door. Scott drank the last bit of milk and rinsed his bowl. He turned and bumped into Isaac, who he had not noticed was standing behind him the entire time. 

‘Hey, make some more noise next time huh?’, Scott unconsciously rests his hand on Isaac’s forearm and smiles. 

Isaac smiles back and says, ‘I’ve been standing here this entire time. Waiting for you so we can leave.’ He looks directly into Scott’s eyes and Scott can feel himself leaning forward. 

He’s startled out of it when Derek shouts his name from the front yard. 

Scott removes his hand quickly and leaves Isaac standing in the kitchen. 

 

 **Sunday, December 25th.**  
Scott looks back and forth between Stiles and Derek as they mull over how long they should stay in New York. 

It was some time past 2am and Scott had gotten about 3 hours of sleep in the past two days. He was deliriously exhausted. He had refused to drink the nasty coffee everyone else was now running on. 

‘Derek, we can stay the extra week.’ Stiles throws his hands up in the front seat. 

‘No...you have to be back for school.’ Derek repeats. 

‘It’s one week!’ Stiles stares at Derek with his mouth open. 

Scott laughs and turns to look at Isaac who was sitting cross legged with his back against the door. His eyes were closed and his head lulled the the side. Scott felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a small smile. 

‘Stiles, all I’m saying is...’

‘Here! Take this turn!’ Stiles shouts. Derek gives him an annoyed looks out of the corner of his eye before making a sharp right turn that sends Scott flying, across the back of the car and into Isaac’s arms. 

In a stroke of luck, Scott had managed to put his hands out, preventing himself from actually falling on top of Isaac. 

Isaac -who was now staring directly into Scott’s eyes- parted his lips slightly and let out a puff of air. His breath smelled of stale coffee but for once Scott actually did not mind it. 

After a short moment, Scott looks away, he had been distracted by the way the light from the light posts fell over Isaac’s face again and again, highlighting his blue eyes. They had specks of gold, something Scott had never noticed before. 

Obviously, he thought to himself. 

He realized if he had time to see the specks in the boy’s eyes then he had been staring. He pushes himself away and scuttles to the other side. He avoids Isaac and his eyes for the rest of the ride to the hotel. 

 

 **Sunday, January 1st.**  
Somewhere in the crowd of Times Square on New Year’s Scott found Isaac. He smiled and whispered ‘Happy New Years.’ Isaac smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He followed Scott back to the pack where they all drank a glass of wine and threw confetti at each other. 

Jackson and Lydia held each other the entire night, Lydia’s curly hair stuck out in all directions and Jackson had had one too many drinks. Erica, Allison and Boyd had long separated from the group. 

Eventually Lydia carried Jackson back to the room with the help of Stiles and Derek who Scott was almost sure had gone their own way after safely escorting Lydia and Jackson. 

 

It was a peculiar time of the morning where the partiers from the night had just passed out and the people who had to be out and about early in the morning started to trickle out of the subway stations. 

The streets were littered with red cups, confetti, party hats and cigarette butts. Scott walked alongside Isaac, who had his hands in his pocket and his collar turned up, sheltering himself from the cold. 

They stopped to wait for a light to turn red. Then and there Scott decided he had enough of the secret glances and silent communicating. 

He hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Isaac’s jacket and pulled the boy to him. He hesitated before leaning in, but when he did, his lips met cold ones. Cold lips that immediately warmed to his and begged for more. 

Isaac pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around Scott’s waist. 

The light had long turned red but the two didn’t come up for air long enough to see. 

Scott pulled away, and Isaac stumbled forward, not yet ready to part. Scott sighed, knowing that whatever happened from here on out, it wouldn’t be easy. 

But the way Isaac looked at him immediately pushed all of that from his head. They didn’t hold hands, and they didn’t walk any closer to each other than before. But they had both got what they wanted and it could only get better from there.


End file.
